<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battered by TheLittlePlaidMaid77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703674">Battered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77'>TheLittlePlaidMaid77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is kidnapped by the Yamay, after a month the crew of Voyager find him but a lot can happen in a month. This is a story of recovery, friendship and a little gay pining</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Kim &amp; Tom Paris, Harry Kim/Tom Paris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RAAA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is never enough Harry whump so I thought to add some pain to our favorite Ensign</p><p>Sorry for the short chapter </p><p>Its my first time writing for this fandom so be gentle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurt, all of it hurt his muscles, his nerves, even his bones hurt. Before Harry had joined Star Fleet and before his first mission on Voyager he had thought pain like this only existed in holonovels or in the days where medical tricorders were the stuff of legends, but he was wrong God he was wrong because now he was experiencing it, every ache, every slight movement brought an animalistic urge to escape the metal cuffs attached to his wrists and ankles by any means necessary, but his captors were smart and knew how to discourage this behavior. The slightest pressure that could be interpreted as an attempt to free himself triggered an electric shock that would make even a Kazon hesitate, so Harry stopped trying to escape, he just laid in his cell trying to ignore his own pain receptors that never seemed to stop even in sleep.</p><p><br/>
Harry hadn’t realized how many times he had been captured over his 3 years on Voyager until he had been taken by the Yamay, but in those instances he hadn’t been alone, at least not like this, even in that horrible prison he still had Tom to keep him sane despite the chip that had been embedded in his head, and at least back there he could move and he wasn’t shackled like some kind of animal. Now in his dark, stainless steel cell he was alone, well mostly alone, the guards came by sometimes with food or water but mostly whenever they came they were looking for information, usually leaving Harry whimpering and bloody after giving them inconsequential or at least in the beginning false information though after being held hostage for as long as he had Harry was seriously considering about giving them whatever they  wanted, because at least then there was a chance that the pain would stop either because there was a possibility that might give him back or they would kill him a small mercy considering.</p><p><br/>
If he hadn’t been so stupid and wandered off from the away team when they were on planet picking up some supplies, he wouldn’t be in this mess, if he hadn’t gotten distracted and just paid attention to his surroundings his captors wouldn’t have gotten the drop on him but he had, and was now paying for it <br/>
It was then that he heard the door creak open, he never heard the door before now, no matter how angry his captors were the door had always been quiet, Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he curled tighter against his aching ribs </p><p><br/>
Then he felt the hands and heard a voice, a voice Harry had thought he would never hear again “Harry, Harry, Har, Hey you with me buddy?” did Tom always sound worried and tired, Harry whimpered in response but it was a trick that’s all, a hallucination but those hands, the hands that were carefully checking over his bruised and bloody body, and stroking his greasy hair those could only be Tom’s unless he was dead- that would explain it</p><p><br/>
 “‘om?” Harry moaned, eyes fluttering open only to slam close, the light emitting from the open door hurt his eyes, but he had caught the flash of golden hair and worried hazel eyes, maybe it wasn’t a hallucination</p><p><br/>
“Right here buddy, I’m right here, gonna get you out okay, just hang tight” suddenly the hand in his hair disappeared </p><p>"No" Harry protested weakly</p><p>“Don’t worry buddy I got you,” Hallucination Tom whispered. Then there was pressure on his wrists and Harry panicked because no, no he wasn’t allowed to escape, and Gods it was gonna hurt if he kept trying “What the hell, Har its alright, got to get you out of these, okay, don’t move, Commander hold him!” and then he was in someone’s lap his arms held in place while a faint buzzing noise filled the room, as did the animalistic whimpers </p><p>"Hurry up Paris I don't know for how much longer, that distraction of ours is gonna last" now there were different hands and his back was against someone's broad chest while the faint buzzing brought an almost burning sensation to his wrists and ankles and the animal sounds continued, high whimpers that correlated with gentle strokes on his arms "Ensign, it's alright we're nearly done," Harry groaned and couldn’t help burying his face into the man’s warm chest</p><p>“I’m trying they didn’t make these to come off, not to mention the electric impulse,don't want me to fry him do you”</p><p>“Alright no more excuses, just hurry up” the commander said, Harry sighed as a freed limb was guided gently to his chest where he immediately groped for the person behind him </p><p>Suddenly there were footsteps in the hallway causing him to squirm</p><p>“Commander, I regret to inform you, but we are running out of time "</p><p>" Tom , you better be done, " Chakotay growled </p><p> "Yeah yeah, I'm done" </p><p> "Chakotay to bridge, four to beam up" Harry could feel the world shift until it faded to dark</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking this will be at least two maybe three chapters but we will see</p><p>Kudos, and comments are love</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>